


Different

by azuresnowfall



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Shorts, budding friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresnowfall/pseuds/azuresnowfall
Summary: Young prince Sasuke sneaked out of the castle one night. He accidentally stumbled upon an orphan rummaging though shelves in a shop and proposed to him an offer in exchange for his silence.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Random short written for a prompts list that my friends and I came up with. A range of small silly scenarios that I put the characters in for my own enjoyment.

He tugged at his hood, pulling it down as he slipped stealthily into a dark corner where moonlight failed to enter. The uniformed footsteps of patrolling guards drew closer. He inhaled deeply as he turned to face the wall; his black cloak an excellent tool in camouflaging completely into the shadows. It was only when the clattering of boots and armours slowly grew distant did he finally allowed himself to breathe again. He turned to walk down the corridor in which the royal guards came, and hastily made his way to the left wing where the servant quarters were located. There was a small rose garden adjacent to the building, and that was his destination for the night. 

It was late into the wee hours and all the servants should have fallen into slumber. He stopped in his tracks and took a brief glance up. Ensured that no rooms were illuminated, he set foot into the furthest corner of the garden. He pried apart branches and yellowed leaves; feeling a slight disdain at the touch of dirt and crawling bugs that were unfortunately crushed under his palms. He squeezed himself into the bushes with a slight wince as the tall brick wall finally came into view. He walked towards the structure and placed his hand on the dusty, grey wall. Dark eyes squinting in hopes to see better, his fingertips trailed along cracks and fissures. 

Here it is. He thought to himself as he felt the unevenness of the bricks and gave a gentle push. One accidentally tumbled over to the other side with a dull thud. Deciding that any sound was a sound too loud, he opted to take the bricks off slowly one by one. Soon, a hole just big enough for a person to crawl through emerged in the wall. He deliberated for a few seconds before getting on his knees and carefully inched his way through the hole. If he were to grow any bigger, it would prove to be a problem. He then neatly stacked the bricks back before standing up and quietly dusted himself off. Looking ahead, he walked towards the path where it would lead him to town. 

X-X-X

Walking down the empty street where illuminating lamp posts were his only companions, he basked in the tranquility that only a dark, quiet night could offer. He ascended the stairs where it would lead him to the centre of the town. Living up to its formal name, Le cœur, it was indeed the heart of the city where it connected various areas together. It also acted as a platform for people to view the beautiful landscape of the whole town.

He leaned against the railings, taking in the alluring sight before him when, at the corner of his eyes, a small figure flashed past and darted into an alley. He frowned as he straightened himself up; his attention now fully on the area in question. A few seconds passed without any movements and he decided it must have been a trick of the eye. He ignored it and settled himself against the railings again, and this time a dull thud could be heard from the alley in which the figure had dashed into. 

He knew he was not imagining things. He quietly walked down the stoned stairs as obsidian eyes stared fixedly at the entrance of the alley; body tensed with alert as he steeled himself with anticipation. It could not have been a wild animal as the figure was too big to be. His left hand reached for his dagger by his hip as he moved cautiously ahead. Hiding behind the wall of the shophouse, he peered into the shadows. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness but there was still no sight of the figure in question. He inched his way into the alley, threading through various stacks of boxes and wooden crates as shuffling sounds could be heard emitting from one shophouse. 

He peeped into the opened window. A small figure, no taller than he was, was scurrying around the storeroom of what appeared to be a clothing shop. It was rummaging through drawers and shelves, throwing down stacks of neatly folded clothes as it went through the whole place in manic. 

“What are you doing?” He calmly asked as he hopped into the room. The figure, obviously startled, whipped its head up to look at him. It was a boy around his age, no older than thirteen, and he was wearing rags for clothes. Two big, round eyes stared into narrowed ones as the other boy stayed motionless like a deer in headlights. “I asked what are you doing, you little thief.”

“I’m not a thief, asshole!” He bellowed. As if realising his mistake, his hands shot up to cover his mouth. Hurried footsteps from above made the two boys looked up in alert. “Damn it.” He surveyed the mess he had made before suddenly jumping to the opposite shelf and ducked down to retrieve something from beneath. 

“Yes!” He quietly cheered under his breath and turned to face the cloaked boy. “Move it!”

“No.” He immediately responded, “Do as I say and I will keep silence.”

“Yea, yea. Fine, whatever. Just move already.”

The instant he moved aside, the other boy sprang into action as he jumped out the window and dashed off. He followed suit, chasing after the other. They ran down the main street before turning into an alley and then some more smaller ones. Just as he was thinking when was the other going to stop, the blonde boy halted in his step and bent down, hands on his knees as he panted loudly. 

He stopped as well, inhaling deeply as he tried to calm his beating heart. He watched as the other turned around and exclaimed, “Why are you still following me?” 

“You agreed.”

The other boy snorted, “Yea, like I’m going to listen to you.” 

He was starting to walk off before the cloaked boy nonchalantly said, “I could always go back and tell the shopkeeper who it was that ransacked his shop.” He turned around to make a point before his cloak was grabbed unceremoniously, and he smirked to himself in triumph. 

“Wait, I really wasn’t stealing anything. I was just trying to find something I dropped there… Ahhh, what do you want?!” The blonde boy pulled at his hair in frustration and glared at the taller boy before him. 

“Bring me around town.”

“Huh?” He gawked at the cloaked boy before him, “Bring you around town?”

“Yes. Show me the interesting parts that you know about this town.”

“Right...” He could hear the shorter boy muttered ‘what a weirdo’ under his breath before he continued, “I can do that. Not to boast but I do know every parts of the city!” 

“Good.” He held out a hand. The blonde boy reached out to accept what he thought was a handshake before the cloaked boy cast a spell through his palm. The other yelped as he jumped back, holding onto his right wrist as tears gathered at the corners of his ocean eyes.

“What the hell was that for, jerk?!” He stared at his open palm as it throbbed; a faint redness had gathered in the middle. 

“Something to make sure you can be found.” He flipped his left palm over for the blonde boy to see. There was also a pink spot in the middle, and a pattern was slowly coming into view. He squinted his eyes, staring on as a black crescent moon slowly emerged. The shorter boy gasped before he looked back at his right palm; a black circle had appeared within the redness. 

“I’m Sasuke.” The cloaked boy removed his hood and stretched out his hand again; this time for a real handshake. 

The blonde boy stared warily at it for a while before accepting it, “Name’s Naruto. And you are still a jerk.” Both teens smiled at each other; palms still tingling from the spell earlier.


End file.
